


Most Beautiful

by Merfilly



Series: Marks of the Force [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Gree has a crush
Series: Marks of the Force [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655401
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Most Beautiful

"I tell you, she's the most beautiful being in existence," Gree insisted. "She has tats, she's so composed, and there's an air of mystery to her!"

His batch mates chuckled at him, which only made him more intent on getting chosen. At nine years since creation, eighteen developmentally, he was nearly to the full design specs and meant to show the beautiful Jedi just what he could, and would, do for her mission.

That in mind, he hurried to where Master Ti was, as she assigned duties for Master Unduli. He did not want to miss his chance this time!


End file.
